Crash Landing
by GleeLovex3
Summary: On their way home from New York after their second place win at Nationals, the private plane carrying New Directions goes down. This is their journey of survival in the aftermath. Mainly an ensemble piece but couples include Quick, Finchel, and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, I don't own Glee, if I did season 2 would have actually been good.**

Will Schuester woke up disoriented and nauseous. _What happened?_ Then he saw the remains of the plane, some of it still engulfed in flames, and it all came rushing back.

"Oh my God," he said in disbelief at the sight before him. They had taken second place at Nationals and the flight home had been going so smoothly. They had their own private plane and for once no one told Rachel to shut up, the guys let Kurt spray his hair with the new product he bought in New York as a celebratory gift to himself, and Emma had actually touched the windows of the plane without needing to spray disinfectant all over it first.

Of course, all good things never last too long. He remembered the dip in the plane and his stomach dropped. The co-pilot's voice could barely be heard giving emergency instructions through all the chaos. He felt the plane take another nose dive, only this time it didn't steady itself, and all he knew was darkness.

The scene currently surrounding him snapped him back into reality. The students. Were they all okay? What about Emma? She had been so excited to chaperone.

"Oh Will, thank goodness!" It was Emma.

"Emma, what happened? Is-is everyone alright, how are the kids?" he asked frantically.

"Um, well, the ones that are awake seem to be doing alright. Thankfully we were all tossed pretty far from the plane so-so no one is still stuck inside but,-" she was beginning to nervously ramble, "but there's blood Will, and I-I can't go near the blood and none of the kid's know what to do!"

Tears began to seep from Emma's eyes as she turned to face the students. He could make out Brittany and Santana hugging and comforting one another, each dirty with cuts, gashes and bruises covering their bodies. Rachel was hysterically crying, Finn seemed dazed and was trying to comfort her. Mike seemed to be checking Tina over for any other obvious injuries she had other than a dislocated shoulder. He was never more grateful that Artie decided to take the train with his dad this time around. Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, and Quinn were not in his line of sight. This scared him.

"Emma, okay listen to me. I'm going to check on all of them and make sure they're okay. What about you, are you okay? And where are the others?" he asked. His eyes kept darting from Emma to the group of his injured, and clearly shaken students.

"I-I yes, I'm alright. And Puck-" she was interrupted when Santana yelled for Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue! Mr. Schue!" she sounded although she was crying, or at least had recently been crying.

He approached the small latina girl in front of him. Santana always had that tough front 24-7, this was the most vulnerable he had ever seen her. She was limping, and now that he was looking right at her he could see the skin of her earlobe had been sliced and was bleeding quite heavily.

"Santana! Come here, are you alright?"

"Yeah I am, you just- Quinn.." she trailed off and her eyes refused to meet Mr. Schue's.

"Santana look at me," she reluctantly met her teacher's gaze, "we have to fix that ear. What about Quinn? Do you know where she and the others are?"

She stared at him for a moment, more tears filling her eyes. "She's hurt," she said in a voice so small, he could have sworn he was talking to a five year old.

Just then the rest of the students he had set eyes on earlier formed a cluster around him and Ms. Pillsbury. This is where Will hated being a teacher. Simply for the lone fact that in a situation like this, he didn't have the answers. He couldn't say _'Everything will be okay' _because he didn't know that it would. But these were his students, his Glee students and he had a special connection with all of them, four of which he still hadn't seen for himself and from what Santana had croaked out earlier, he felt the need to brace himself.

"Santana- or any of you- first thing, are you all alright?" he asked.

As a reply he was met with head nods and mumbles of _'yeah I guess so'_ and _'nothing too serious'_ and _'we need to check on the others'_. Rachel continued to weep as Finn tried to console her.

"Hey- Rachel, shhh it's okay. You're okay, we're okay we're going to be fine," Finn said as he kept her close and rubbed her back, she sniffled and he continued, "I mean so yeah we're stuck on a weird island with a forest, and we're sort of all hurt but we're together, and that's when we're best so.. yeah."

Mr. Schue smiled at Finn's weak approach to soothe his girlfriend, it barely worked but if anyone could calm her, it would be Finn.

"Listen Berry- you are not one to be crying! You're fine! You have a scratch on you! Have you seen Kurt or Quinn? God, you know, it's like I thought you were just a selfish moron in Glee but apparently even when we're stranded and there are lives on the line you continue to be a whiny bitch! Shut you're crying, hobbit mouth for once and just-"

Santana was cut off by Finn.

"Santana chill okay, that's way out of line!"

Brittany piped up with "Actually, we're standing in a circle, not a line," her voice hoarse and her face more confused than usual.

"All I'm saying _Finn_," Santana spat his name as he were the most revolting thing she had ever seen, "is that maybe you should stop hugging your midget girlfriend and be a man and find a way to help Quinn and Kurt!"

"Santana calm the hell down!" Finn yelled. "We haven't even seen them since Puck took them I'm sure-" again, he was cut off.

"Exactly Finnocence! We haven't seen them since then and did you get a good look at them when we actually did see them? I'm pretty sure your man boobs have more brains than your head. Quinn looked fucking _dead_ Finn, I dont know if that concerns you or not but-"

"Alright, ENOUGH!" yelled Mr. Schue. "Santana, calm down. I want one person to calmly explain to me what's up with Quinn and Kurt. And where the _hell_ are Mercedes and Puck and-"

"I'm here," It was Puck. The mohawked bad ass quietly emerged from a group of trees not far from where the group of glee kids and their teacher were standing. His arm was in a makeshift sling.

"Puck-" Mr. Schue began, but Puck kept talking as if he hadn't even heard him.

"I didn't um- want to leave her but Mercedes and me heard you talking and figured we should come get you." He looked so lost as he met Mr. Schue's eyes. "She's my baby mama Mr. Shue, she needs help. And Kurt might be a fairy but he's my boy and I-I just need to go back to her now."

And with that the Puck walked the way he came. Will instructed Emma to keep the rest of the group here and keep them calm as he went to check on his other four students.

"No way- Mr. Schue, Quinn might be the ice queen bitch and we might fight a lot, but she is my best friend, okay? I need to go with you and see her. And the gay kid"

"Santana, stay here with Ms. Pillsbury. I'm going to go and see them and hopefully figure some things out and then I promise you can see them. You aren't going to do anyone any good by getting even more worked up. Stay with Brittany. Can you do that?"

Santana hesitantly nodded her head, held her still bleeding earlobe, and limped over to the love of her life. Brittany gave Santana a hug and heard her say "The grasshopper that sleeps on my windowsill is coming, his magic will save us, Santana" and Will couldn't help but smile to himself. He saw the two girls lock pinkies and walk toward Emma.

Will followed the direction in which Puck had gone and braced himself for whatever he was about to see.

When he got to the shaded area his students were in, Mercedes spotted him first.

"Oh, Mr. Schue," she started. He hugged her and told her he was so happy she was safe. Mercedes looked at him with a tear stained face. "I don't know what to do,". Her eyes drifted down toward Kurt.

The boy lay on the ground with Mercedes jacket under his head as a pillow. He looked alright but the whole unconsciousness thing seemed to say otherwise. Will prayed he was physically alright and was just unconscious for a bit longer than everyone else.

He knelt down and reached for Kurt's pulse. It wasn't strong but it wasn't weak either. It was just...there. Upon closer inspection he could see a gruesome slice on Kurt's forehead was becoming infected. He made a mental note to check back with Emma and see what they could salvage from the plane wreckage.

"What should we do Mr. Schue? We just don't know! This is all my fault! I distracted him from watching the safety video when we were going down! I was flippin' and he was just trying to get me to focus he didn't have enough time to buckle himself or put his oxygen mask on!"

Will was snapped out of his thoughts at the girl's sudden outburst of emotion. He couldn't blame her. He felt so helpless and even though nothing Mercedes could have done would have helped Kurt, he knew trying to ease the blame from her would be harder than he thought.

"Shh, Mercedes, I know, that was so brave of him" he tried to sound calm. "I think we just need to be patient and hope that he wakes up sooner rather than later. He seems, for the most part, okay right now. We'll know more when he wakes up, okay?"

Mercedes nodded her head and sat back down in her spot next to Kurt.

"Where's Puck?" he asked

Mercedes looked to a spot a little further behind where they currently were. She pointed to two trees. "They're behind those two trees. We thought it'd be best if we got them out of the sun. Puck, Finn, and Mike carried them here while you were still out of it. Puck told everyone to get their asses out of here because more people would just stress him out. That's why everyone's still on the beach, they're afraid Puck will smash them. He's really torn up Mr. Schue.." she trailed off.

Will nodded in understanding and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before walking the short distance the two trees which hid the other two kids from his view.

When he got there the scene that met him broke his heart. Puck was laying on the ground next to Quinn- a dangerously pale Quinn- and with his good arm was stroking her long blonde hair, which was singed and dirty but still looked beautiful on her, a fact he was sure Quinn would appreciate if she could. Like Mercedes, Puck had given Quinn articles of his clothing as well. One of Puck's shirt was under her head and his jacket was on top of her as a blanket.

His presence still unnoticed, he took a few moments to stare at the pair in front of him. They had been through so much. They deserved happiness. They were finally together because they wanted to be and Will knew the two hotheads loved each other. Two seventeen year old kids did not deserve anything like this to happen to them.

"Puck," he said, alerting Puck of his presence.

Puck slowly stood and tried to wipe is watery eyes without Mr. Schue knowing, but to no avail.

"How is she?" Mr. Schue continued.

For the first time since Mr. Schue announced he was there too, Puck met his eyes, then looked back down at the girl below him. There was blood slowly seeping onto the t-shirt she was using as a pillow and her face was ghostly white. He looked back up at his teacher.

"How the hell does she _look,_ Mr. Schue? This is garbage! I told her to stay in her damn seat! If she just freaking listened to me she wouldn't have been in the goddamn aisle of the plane when we crashed!" Puck kicked the nearest tree and bits of bark went flying off.

Will said nothing. He let the boy deal with his anger. It wasn't Puck's fault and Will knew that, but he had to let Puck get his emotion out. It would be a heck of a lot easier to talk to him when he was calmer.

"She wanted to be with me." Will looked at him confused and Puck continued, "the first time the plane dropped it was like she knew we were gonna go down. She was grabbing all her crap so she could be sitting with me when we finally nose dived."

He was about to respond with something about how Quinn's a strong girl and a fighter and would make it through this when ear piercing cries of "WILL!" and "MR. SHUE!" met his ears followed by the sound of an explosion.

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction! I don't even know if I should continue, it was just a random thought I had at 1am and decided to write it down. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

The ground shook beneath him and the sound of the explosion was defeaning. He heard Mercedes scream out of shock and fear from a few feet away and saw Puck leaning his body over Quinn's to shield her. Will knew he had to check on everyone else. He was almost certain it was the plane that had exploded, there had to be even more injuries now.

"Puck, I'll be back. Keep her safe. Check her pulse every few minutes and see if you can feel any changes. Once I know everything is okay on the beach we'll help Quinn," he said. Puck nodded his head and did the only thing he could do, whisper sweet nothings into Quinn's ear and resume stroking her hair.

Will began jogging back to the beach as fast as he could. Passing Mercedes along the way he instructed her to do the same as Puck, telling her he'd be back soon.

As he reached the opening where the forest met beach he gasped. He was met with smoking shards of metal scattered everywhere. Everyone seemed to have been blown off their feet, some struggling to get up. He reached Finn first.

"Finn, hey buddy, you okay? Come on, grab my hand- up we go," he helped pull Finn to his feet where the boy stumbled right on the spot. "Woah alright, hey stop trying to walk, just take it easy for a second, you're alright."

"Rachel...I have to-"

"Just focus on yourself for a second Finn and we can go help her," he told the boy. After about a minute of steadying himself, Finn's balance was back and he made a beeline to his unconcious girlfriend who lay about ten feet away.

"Rachel, come on Rachel, wake up. Please," he begged. "Please wake up." And she did just that.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, then closed, then opened again. She looked around like a lost dog.

"Oh, thank God, okay, okay." Finn breathed in relief. "Hi, are you okay?"

It all came back to Rachel and her eyes immediately welled up again. "The plane.."

"Yeah. First we crashed, and then it.. you know, kind of exploded. Are you alright?" Finn asked.

"I-yes. What about everyone else?"

Will, Rachel, and Finn all scanned the beach. Everyone was either on two feet trying to steady themselves, or was working to get into that position. Will frantically looked for Emma. He spotted her near Mike and Tina, the latter who was still laying in the sand on her side.

Will turned back to his two students. "Thank God you're both alright. If you're feeling up to it, Puck and Mercedes could use some help I think. I'm gonna just check everyone over out here. Once we're all squared away we can salvage what we can from the plane and use whatever we can on this island for food and shelter alright?"

The two kids dazedly nodded their heads, not wanting to believe that they were actually stranded on some island and would have to actually build a shelter to live in for God knows how long.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel began quietly, "how are they? Kurt and Quinn? Did-did you see them?"

Will sighed. "Yeah, Rachel, I did. I'm not a doctor I don't have all the answers. They're both unconcious. Kurt seems a little more well off than Quinn at this point. That's all I can say for sure,"

"Thanks," she said sadly. Finn grabbed her hand and together they slowly made there way into forest where they knew four of their fellow glee clubbers needed them.

Will watched them go, glad they had each other for support. Frankly, he was exhausted. He knew that he was the one everyone would look at for guidance, ironic because that was supposed to be Emma's job but he knew everyone, including the guidance counselor would expect him to know what to do. He sighed out, put on his brave face, and jogged over to Emma, Mike, and Tina.

"Oh-oh careful Mike, she can't put too much pressure on that shoulder," he heard Emma say.

Tina was cringing and moaning and tears streaked her face.

"Is she alright?" Will asked.

Mike answered him while trying to get his girlfriend into a sitting position. "I guess so. The blast knocked her onto her bad shoulder. I can't imagine how painful it is,"

"Trust me you don't want to know," Tina said through gritted teeth. "I'm not moving. It hurts too much trying to get up. Just leave me here to die," she said dramatically through gritted teeth.

Will smiled, happy that Tina at least had a little humor in her.

After about fifteen minutes of trying to coerce Tina into sitting up and making very little progress, Santana and Brittany joined the group.

"Hi girls, are you both feeling alright? You look good for the most part!" Emma greeted them a little over enthusiastically.

Santana stared at her. "Yeah. Never been better."

Will noticed the bleeding from Santana's earlobe had stopped. "How's the ear?" he asked politely, "looks like it stopped bleeding,"

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell. My freaking ear was ripped in half!" she yelled clearly frustrated at their situation. She looked around the beach in agitation, noticing Finn and Rachel were not amongst the group. "Where's Frankenteen and Stubbles? Please tell me they exploded with the plane,"

"Santana, that's enough," Mr. Schue said firmly. "I know this isn't an ideal situation but we're all going to need each other now more than ever for support. I sent Finn and Rachel to help Mercedes and Puck."

That was the wrong thing to say to a teenage latina girl from Lima Heights Adjacent.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me, Mr. Schue? You told me I could go see them first!"

"I never said first Santana, I said you could see them. Then the explosion happened, calm down," he paused taking his own advice and calming down a bit. "I think since we're all relatively okay out here we can all go see them, it's less hot in forest anyway. Mike you can stay here with Tina until she feels up to it."

Mike nodded his head but Tina intervened.

"No," she said. Mike looked at her hurt. She didn't want him to be the one to stay with her? "If you're all going to see Kurt and Quinn that's enough of a reason for me to get up. They would do it if it was me in their shoes- well, Kurt definitely would anyway, but I'd like to think Quinn would too,"

The group smiled. They waited as Tina slowly made her way to standing. Together they all headed toward the opening in the forest when Rachel came running out to meet them.

"Kurt woke up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and left in the direction Mr. Schue said they'd find their friends. They were walking in a comfortable silence, both lost in thought. He wondered where they'd sleep, what they'd eat, and what pajamas he'd wear since his Star Wars boxers were mostly ashes somewhere now.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" he looked down at her as Rachel broke the silence, concern covering her features. Kurt and Quinn.

Finn was always honest. Sure he wasn't the smartest dude on the island, he knew that, but he also knew he couldn't say _'yeah Rachel, they'll be fine, and by this time tomorrow we'll be dancing our way to safety'_. The fact was Santana had been right. Quinn _did _look dead when he first saw her. He had been carrying Kurt to the forest but the sight of his ex-girlfriend limp, dead weight in Puck's arms was extremely unnerving. Kurt was his brother! How could Kurt not be okay? He couldn't think about it.

"I don't know," he answered simply. "but we'll make a plan. We'll build a shelter or a fort or something like in those movies, and we'll keep everyone safe. I'll keep yousafe, Rachel.

Rachel stopped walking and balanced on her tip toes to pull Finn into a kiss.

"You're the most amazing boyfriend, Finn. I love you,"

"I love you too. Come on we're almost there, I think I see Mercedes," and with that the pair resumed walking until they were indeed met with Mercedes and a still unconscious Kurt.

"Hey," Rachel said gently, alerting the other girl of their presence.

Mercedes looked up and offered a small smile as a greeting. Finn and Rachel exchanged looks.

"How's he doing?" Finn asked

Mercedes brushed some hair away from Kurt's eyes and stood up to meet her friends, not bothering to brush the leaves and dirt off her clothing. She coughed heavily a few times from breathing in the smoke, ashes, gas, and whatever they were all exposed to during the crash and the explosion.

"I don't know, okay I guess. Mr. Schue told me to check his pulse every few minutes. I feel like it's getting stronger but it could just be my hopeful imagine, you know?"

Simultaneously, Finn and Rachel nodded. Feeling slightly awkward, not knowing if he should sit down or not, Finn leaned back against the nearest tree and inquired about Quinn.

"What about Quinn? Where are her and Puck? Is she doing alright? I mean I saw her earlier but-" Rachel put a hand on his arm to let him know he was rambling, a habit he got into anytime he was nervous or there was a pressing matter on his mind.

She lowered her voice because she knew Puck was close enough to be in hearing distance.

"Listen white boy, I haven't seen Quinn since all you dudes brought her and Kurt back here but..." she trailed off, suddenly very interested in her muddy shoes, "she really doesn't look too good. I mean maybe she'll be fine, she's been through too damn much not to be but I just-" she was cut off by a low moan.

They all heard it. Finn looked down at Kurt, then to Rachel, Mercedes, and back to Kurt.

"Was that..."

"Oh sweet Jesus, I think it was!" cried Mercedes.

Rachel knelt down not caring that her knee high socks were now filthy.

"Kurt? Kurt can you hear me?" she grabbed the boy's soft hand and held in hers, "can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me?"

He moaned again and squeezed her hand. Rachel laughed in delight and relief, as did Finn and Mercedes.

Kurt's eyes opened. Mercedes began yelling at him.

"Boy, you are in _so_ much trouble. You're lucky you ain't dead already because I'm about to kill your ass right now!"

"Am I in hell? That's the only explanation there is for me waking to up to Rachel Berry's face and my supposed best friend screaming at me," Kurt said groggily.

"Oh Kurt, we're just all so happy you're okay! I'm going to go tell Mr. Schue and the others!" Rachel ran giddily to the forest opening to alert the others.

Finn could see through the trees everyone take in the information as Rachel gave it to them and pick up their pace to get to them sooner.

Within two minutes he, Mercedes, and Kurt, were joined by Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Brittany, Santana, Mike, and a very sore looking Tina.

"Kurt, thank God, are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three, Mr. Schue, and by the way you are in desperate need of a manicure. So as soon as we get off this, what is this, an island? I'd be glad to be of assita-" he stopped as he realized what he just said. "Woah woah, wait. Why are we on an island? What happened? Oh my gosh the plane crashed didn't it?"

"Kurt, yes silly, you were there," said Brittany. Santana played with the end of her girlfriend's hair looking around for Puck and Quinn.

"Look Tinkerbell, I'm really happy you're okay, it gives us all one less thing to worry about, but yeah the plane crashed. And everyone here seems to be fine so can we _please_ find Puckerman and help him with Quinn? I know I'm a bitch and it's unusual for me to actual give a rat's ass but Quinn's my girl and I'ma be there for her,"

Though they were all semi surprised to hear such concern evident in Santana's voice no matter how hard she tried to hide, they knew she was right. Quinn was the now the main priority.

"I couldn't agree more, Santana," said Rachel "Mercedes, Mr. Schue, if you could point us in the direction I'm sure we'd all like to see Quinn and Noah"

Mr. Schue led them in the direction of the two trees that he knew signaled Quinn and Puck.

"Hey Puck, I brought the gang," Mr. Schue said

"Yeah I know I have working ears, damnit" Puck told him angrily.

"Santana doesn't have a working ear," said Brittany but everyone just ignored her and instead looked at the girl standing next to her.

Santana stood stock still staring at her ex-bed buddy and her former-but-still-kind-of- best friend. She took in how pale Quinn's skin looked again the black jacket that lay across her body. She looked so small and helpless and the blood stained t-shirt under head was only freaking the girl out even more.

"Do something!" she yelled to no one in particular. Mr. Schue approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to do everything we can. Nobody here is a doctor, we don't want to injure her more. The most we can do is wait for her to wake up like Kurt. He was out of it too and he's alright," he said soothingly.

Santana half listened to her teacher and half stared and Quinn. She knelt down on the opposite side of Puck and grabbed the girl's pale hand in her own.

"Cut the crap Q, okay? This is bullshit. Wake the hell up, yell at me for being a bitch to you, make another baby with Puckerman, whatever you want just wake up. This island is pretty big, I can't really handle being the only conscious HBIC," she said. While the sentiments weren't exactly sweet everyone smiled at Santana. It was her way of displaying how much she cared.

She got up wiping her nose and walked a few feet away. She heard Mr. Schue divide people up to search either the island or remnants of the plane for things to use for shelter or food, or stay with Quinn.

Finn came over to her then.

"Hey, Schue told me Rachel and Brittany to go look around the island for stuff that could help us," he said. "And, you know, _her_.Figured you might wanna tag along,"

When Santana did nothing except swat the knats away from her face Finn sighed and leaned against another part of the same tree.

"It does concern me, you know" Finn said.

He could almost see Santana roll her eyes as she said "What are you talking about?"

"Quinn. When you were yelling at me on the beach before you said _'Quinn looked fucking dead Finn, I don't know if that concerns you or not'_ but it does. A lot. I don't know. Quinn and me were never meant to work out and it kinda sucks to admit that your girlfriend is happier with you're best friend than she is with you but...she's still special. I thought that Beth was mine forever, and if that was the mom of my kid laying there like that..." he trailed off, slightly aware that he was rambling and that Santana didn't care, but even more aware of the fact that as he was saying these things he truly meant them, "like, if that was Rachel, I don't know what I'd be doing. Maybe Puck's more of a man than I am but-"

"Okay I'm gonna stop you there. Spilling your sappy guts to me just now was probably the manliest thing you've ever done, and I actually mean that in a good way. I never thought anyone could tame Puck, but him and Quinn just have that freaking relationship that's so _un_perfect that it actually _is_ perfect. But she's lucky to have a guy friend like you Finn, freakishly tall and dorky looks and all. And I'm going to leave now because I honestly can't bear to look you in the eye after I just said all that. Thanks for caring Finnocence. She'll wake up soon." And Santana left to find Brittany and ditch Finn and Rachel to do a little exploring of their own.

**A/N: I know Santana probably seemed a little OOC here but I feel like her and Quinn's friendship is special. The story will start moving in the next chapter two. Next up: we get to see some Puckerman! Reviews are welcome, even if you think I'm absolute crap! **


	4. Chapter 4

Will knelt down next to Puck and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey Puck, you want to maybe take a break for a little? We can take a walk toward the plane see what we can gather and be back in twenty minutes if you want," he offered.

Puck looked at him and shook his head. He directed his gaze back to the unconscious girl on the forest floor.

"Nah Mr. Schue, I can't leave her like this," he sighed. He needed to clear his mind. His left arm was definitely bruised, or sprained, or cracked or something, and his mind was racing with thoughts about what could happen to Quinn. He didn't care about anyone else, they weren't hurt like she was.

"Come on, Puck. It'll be good for you, we need your help and you're probably the strongest guy here- next to me of course," Schue said. Puck rolled his eyes. There were more than enough of them to search the plane or this stupid island for help. Although, he had to admit he was the most reliable dude there. Sure, Mr. Schue was older than him and in charge, but he needed to man up and help everyone else. Quinn would make him. Reluctantly, he agreed.

"Fine. But I'm back here in twenty minutes, not one second over," he said "and someone has to stay with her"

"Of course," said Mr. Schue as he turned toward Brittany and Santana who were closest. Before he could call them over Puck stopped him.

"No way! All Santana will do is bitch at her to wake up and Brittany might think she's helping Quinn and accidentally kill her. I like them Mr. Schue but I don't trust them with her," he said. He rose from the ground and looked around him. There was one other person that he'd trust to look after Quinn- Finn. His best friend might be dubious as hell and have a middle school mentality but he would care for her and watch over her no matter what. He spotted him and Rachel quietly talking presumably about where to begin their search. 'Sucks for them' Puck thought as he was about to delay their little adventure.,

"Yo Finn!" he yelled and motioned for him to come over. Finn briskly walked over to Puck to see what's up, Rachel close behind as always.

"What's up dude?" Finn asked politely, not wanting to make Puck's situation any worse.

"I'm going with Schue to the plane for a few minutes to see if I can get anything that might help Quinn," he looked Finn square in the eye so he knew how serious he was when he said, "you're the only other person on this freaking island that I know will take care of her the way I would. I need you and Berry here to stay with her. Just for twenty minutes, and I'll be right back. I need you to do this man," he said.

Finn and Puck never officially made up after the whole babygate scandal, they both just went on with life and behaved as civil as they could to each other. For Finn, what Puck just made up for the lack of talking.

"Yeah man, of course. No problem," Finn said with a nod and a smile. "We'd be happy to Noah," Rachel added, and hugged him.

Puck nodded his head and turned to see Mr. Schue leading the way back toward the destroyed plane. The last thing he heard before he was out of earshot was Finn tell Quinn "Hey Quinn. Uhh, first thing: I don't hate Puck anymore, just thought you might want to know," followed by Rachel's annoyingly sweet voice say "You have to be okay for him Quinn. Noah needs you,"

He smiled to himself knowing Quinn was in good hands but wanting this little excursion with Mr. Schue to be over quick so he could get back to her.

"How are you holding up, Puck? Seriously," he asked his student.

"I don't know, I mean, she's really hurt, damnit! She might not ever wake up and I won't know what to do about it. Even if she does wake up what if she has that disease where she can't remember anything? My Nan has that and she's convinced my name is Moses and-"

"Puck. I asked how you were. I know how Quinn is, and I know it's scary because I'm scared too, she'll come around. So I'll ask again, how are _you_?" Mr. Schue said to the boy seriously.

Puck sighed. "I'm tired as hell, I might as well chop my arm off like a hardcore badass, and I want to go home with my girlfriend alive! That's how I feel Mr. Schue. Happy now?" and he took off in a jog toward the plane. Mr. Schue sighing and quickly following him.

After about ten minutes of searching safely through rubble in silence they had found a suitcase of clothes that seemed to be Brittany's, mostly in tact, a flashlight, two emergency blankets, and a picnic basket.

"I'm done here Mr. Schue. I looked, we found a bunch of basically useless crap, and I wanna go back to the forest," he said frustratedly.

Will wanted to keep looking but knew the kid was tired, hurt, and angry so he didn't push it. He did say he'd only have to help search for twenty minutes and could return to Quinn. He disagreed with Puck on the fact that he felt what they found was useless. The blankets would definitely come in handy and he was sure they could use Brittany's suitcase of items for makeshift casts and bandages, and when he had more time later he was hoping he'd find more suitcases of supplies.

"Alright, let's head on back to Finn and Rachel, the others should all still be searching out the island. Seems pretty big so hopefully everyone's smart enough to come back while it's still light out," Schue said picking up the suitcase and one of the blankets, while Puck gathered up the other blanket and held the flashlight and picnic basket. He didn't respond to Mr. Schue. He walked silently back to those two trees that signaled where his girlfriend was laying.

When they arrived back to the site he saw Mr. Schue was right. No one else had returned yet, which wasn't unusual since they were only gone for twenty minutes. He saw Finn holding one of Quinn's small hands in his own and Rachel tucking Puck's large jacket gently around her sides, covering as much of her as she could. She then brushed back some of Quinn's blood and dirt stained hair away from her face as Finn stroked her hand with his thumb. Puck wasn't easily touched by things. Seeing his daughter for the first time had touched him, Quinn telling Puck she loved him had touched him, and the sight of Rachel Berry- a girl who for so long was a target of Quinn's antics before her pregnancy- caring for her so tenderly, touched him.

The group of four gave small _'Hello's'_ as they were reunited and then Mr. Schue decided he was going to go see if he could find any of the other groups to help them out and that he should be back in hour. The teacher looked down sadly at the blonde girl and sighed.

"She'll wake up soon guys, she's Quinn. Yell for me if anything changes okay? And stay together," and with that he left to go deeper into the island forest.

The three remaining students were silent, each staring and the still girl before them until Rachel spoke up, "She looks like a princess. Like sleeping beauty, right out of the fairytale," she said.

Finn smiled and Puck didn't say anything but he agreed. To him, she always looked like a princess. Even now, pale skin dashed with cuts and bruises and blonde hair with a bit of red from blood. _Blood_. Puck thought. _Blood coming from her head_. Sure it had stopped, but her head was bleeding. No way in hell that could ever be good. And then the most precious sight he had seen since the birth of his daughter happened, so quickly, he wasn't even sure it was real. Her eyes fluttered. They were still closed but he would swear on his life he saw movement under those eyelids.

"Holy shit! Shit, shit, shit," he said leaning in closer.

Finn and Rachel clearly hadn't noticed and exchanged looks with each other.

"What?" asked Finn

Puck ignored him, took Quinn's hand out of Finn's and spoke to her. "Come on babe, I'm right here. Open your eyes," he said. "Please Quinn, come on I know you can do this. I just saw you move, come on babe,"

Finn looked at him incredulously, "Uh..Puck, dude she- she didn't move," he said carefully.

"Her eyes did. I saw them. If she can hear me I might be able to get her to wake up, she's gonna be okay," he said, not sure if he was telling Finn or himself.

After fifteen excruciatingly long minutes and no other signs of life from Quinn, Puck relented. He switched places with Finn and held her hand as he had done for the two hours since they had crashed.

Finn and Rachel decided to give Puck a little time alone with his girlfriend as he probably needed to calm down and talk to her after getting worked up.

They sat playing tic-tac-toe with sticks in the dirt and talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Noah truly loves her, I think," Rachel said as she placed an X in the top left corner of their dirt board.

"Definitely," was all Finn said in response.

Without looking him in the eye and strategically placing her next 'X' she innocently asked, "Do you?"

Not catching on, Finn stared at the game figuring out the best place to put his 'O'. "Do I what?"

"Love her," Rachel said even more quietly.

"Quinn?" he asked, dropping his stick on the ground and approaching Rachel. "Rachel there's no way! I'm in love with-"

"Me, I know," she said finishing his thought. "It's just- while it was just the two of us with her earlier you just- I don't know. She was your first love, Finn. Even if you and I weren't together and I was completely in love with someone else it would kill me to see you in her position because you were my first love. And while it makes for a great dramatic tale, this isn't a story. This is real life. Quinn is really unconcious and has been for way too long and she's the first girl you ever loved! How can you not feel anything for her?"

"Rachel, that's crazy. Of course I feel for Quinn! I'm scared out of my mind for her and I'm so nervous she won't wake up and what that'll do to everyone but, I don't love her, Rachel. Not the way I love you. I never have and I never will," he said. He bent down to kiss her. Rachel easily gave in, all doubts washed from her mind. Deep down she knew Finn didn't love Quinn like that, and it was silly to think he did, but guys like Finn didn't choose girls like Rachel very often and sometimes- like situations like this- it felt too good to be true.

"I love you, Rachel" he said with a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too, Finn. I'm sorry," she said with a sad smile.

He lifted her chin up to him and said "Don't be,".

That's when they heard the sound of a very faint, strained, feminine cough. Quinn.

They ran back over to wear Puck was with Quinn who didn't appear to be fully awake or aware yet. Her eyes were still closed and she was still laying flat on the floor but she was coughing, and all Finn, Rachel, and Puck-especially Puck- could do was release breaths none of them knew they were holding.

"Quinn! Baby, it's okay, you're okay, hi, can you open your eyes for me?" Puck asked, so softly and sweetly with the most encouraging tone Rachel or Finn had ever heard out of him.

They all sat watching Quinn, wanting to help her sit up or open her eyes, anything that would help. Puck stared at her determined, almost willing her to open her eyes. After a few moments she did. Tired, dazed, but big and beautiful hazel eyes opened and desperately sought Puck's waiting brown eyes.

"-uuck," she croaked out weakly. Her eyes filled with tears and she cried. Out of pain or fear or both, none of them knew. All they knew was that she was awake, and alive and knew who Puck was, and that was a hell of a lot better then bleeding out unconsciously.

"I love you so fucking much," said Puck. His brown eyes were filled the brim with unshed tears of relief, happiness, and joy.

Quinn attempted to smile but the result was a grimace. She opened her mouth to respond but Puck stopped her.

"Don't talk, it's okay we're gonna get you help okay? Finn, Rachel, one of you, both of you- I don't care- just please someone go find Mr. Schue," he said. The two looked frantically at each other and Puck before Finn ran off, leaving Rachel with Puck to help him. "MR. SCHUE!" Puck yelled it himself, hoping that someone, anyone of the glee kids or Ms. Pillsbury would hear him. Quinn let out a moan as Puck shouted, all of her senses probably irritated, and considering her head was bleeding earlier, it was probably pounding.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry babe. Shhh, you'll be okay, it's okay," he said.

Despite his urging to keep quiet Quinn managed to speak anyway, more determined than ever. It was weak, raspy, and barely above a whisper but it was there and he had heard it.

"I love you, too"

**A/N: REVIEW! they keep me going! :]**


End file.
